


Bet On Me (yeah)

by doesitreallyaccount



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Cartwheels, F/M, Hard core, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Smut, Troy Doesnt Know Math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesitreallyaccount/pseuds/doesitreallyaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ryan is a seckxks god troy is tiphinkin bout sportz and gabriereslma is annoyin cumslut if you wanna kno more plz R&R!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton sat alone in his bedroom thinking about sportz. 

girls playing sports, guys playing sports, sports in general. 

just the thought of a baseball made his dingle quiver and his eyes go "boing". he was so aroused at the thought of his long time secret lover, Chad, posing lovingly with a baseball, that he failed to notice his girlfrein Gabberelia steppin into the room. she proceeded to drop it like its hot and jump onto his bed with him. It was actually hot. the hot pocket was now burning a hole through his floor. it would be super annoying to clean. fuckin Gabrelya 

"hi Troy!!!" she said grippin his shirt sensually "is that a willie i see?" she sed smilin.  
playing it cool. thats what she did with all the guyz. Troy was super turnd on. 

"Omg Gabriella plz" he said rolling over "im tryna think about my game. ur runen it"

"im sorry baby. but you know i gotta go my own way in life and-" Tror smacked her in the face with a pillow at that because wtf bro.  
Gabebria was totes sad but played it cool again and was like "ok bby"

she then took out her crappy cell phone that her parents didnt bother to pay anything for and called Chad "Yo CHAD" Gabsys screamed in her rough yet smooth like a smoothie voice "GEt ov here!!" gabrieali got her way. Alwayz did. and chad mediatly agreed. "an bring the boy sukin ur dick" she said happly. 

Chad laughed "okai girlie we be there in 2"


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabsy what the feck is this" Troy cried as he stared into Gabsys Wiggle hole "Do i put bacon in here or." 

Gabsermarella sighed as she walked over "Honesly Troy i dont get you why do you alway fuck dis up." she was just as confused as everyone else, but that was ok cuz shes playin it cool.

Suddenly Troy was thinkin about sports again. "Gabsies do you wanna put on the sexsy outfit i made you" he said staring at the framed picture of chad hanging on his ceiling.

Gabriella have a devilish grin and dashed away and put on a secksy Golf Hat and tennis shoes. she returned quickly "how about you lemme put one in ur basket" she winked.

"Holy FUCK gabriella" troy huffed and stood up, throwing her outta her room "u don even know sportz mini chad does not approve" Troy named his willie mini chad because of the tragic backstory

suddenly a wild Chad appeared

"TROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" he sang as he entered, dragging in an adorably sexy man in only a pink hat behind him. "RIGHT NOW I CAN HARDLY BREATHE"

troy sat awestruck has his ding dong began dancing the ritual of its people. he didnt even care that Chad had stolen his fuckin line

Gabesmarelda came back in and jumped on ryans back and troy got super mad and his hair went all flamy like in the animes and he did a huge scream "YOU CAN BET ON MEEEEEEEE' he began singin but then Chad started squeezing his lil pal and well his pitch went all off and realized even if his heart was in the song his dick would rather be up chads ass. 

so they had crazy sex. 

Gabralieama included


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Chapter has Wwild depictions of cartwheels

Ryan squealed like a pansy as he came all over everyone. it was gushing like the mighty rivers of his people. at this point it was soon discovered that Ryan was a sex god and they could all use a lesson from him. 

"woah ryAn!! u are so secksy!!" said Chad dreamily as she stared at Ryans left eyebrow "Have you ever seen such a beautiful night??"

Gramatilda rolled her eyes and pushed Chad back "serusly stahp hes too sexksy for you ok" 

Troy was kina lookin at everyone not saying much when suddenly he was reminded of his big game. it started low. a thrum in the back of his throat, where tons of seamen was lodged because he once swallowed a boat. also he gave ryan a blowjob but thats not as important. 

Soon his song reached the heavens as he screamed above "BET ON IT BET ON IT BET ON IT BET ON ME" he was looking everywheree, with that wierd expression on his face that always makes it look like he really has to poop. 

Nobody was noticing, because now chad and ryan were practising cartwheels and Gabriellama was trying to understand why she was not blessed with a willie. 

She decided it was because of her massively good looks. 

Which is wrong. 

it was because ryan took all the fabulous. 

Troy saw the cartwheels and his song stopped because Pinwheeling Dicks were an amazing sight to behold and was almsot as sexy as sports and his 28 centimeter penis shot forward and hit gabrtraiella in the face.

"OMG" yelled ryan, inserting his hand into gabriellas. "WE MUST GET THIS THING TO THE HOSPITAL." 

But Chad was too busy professing his love for troy and troy was too busy thinking about chad in a swimsuit playing soccer so ryan was all alone carrying gabriallamta out to the side of the street before going back to join them. 

Gabsuela eventually found a homelessman and fell in love nad all was well


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dramatic ending to a dramatic work of art

It was six years later when troy and chad were present in a wierd fanfiction universe and Chad became pregnant, that Troy realized he had no idea what a love triangle was. 

Though he had been fucking ryan and Chad for years and betting on it everyday of his life due to all the fabulous, he just couldnt understand. 

He didnt realzie that 3 was three because numbers were numbers and he really didnt get it. that was when he realized it was because of gabrimatilda. they soon learned that she was actually a witch.

"Well shucks" said troy "gee willickers"

"What is it honey bunches of oats??" siad chad rubbing onto troys willie "do you want sexks? do ya boy?? is that watcha want?"

"Well yea duh" Said troy " But i realize now that i dont know math and thats a problem for me. how can i bop to the top of the team like this???"

Ryan soon entered "DID SOMEONE ORDER A NAKED DANCE NUMBER????"

Troy was sufficiently distracted and they decided to dance nakedly. this soon became sexks.. and then rough sex, and then gabrillama was there and it was super awks because ew gross but they let the homeless guy in.

It was great and super duper fun. 

"gee wiz" said troy lazily after his 73rd orgasm "that was super fly"

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for Readin!!!!! My firned refriended me so its all gud now!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is super srs but i wrote this for my friend to get her to be my friend and it needed to be a heartfelt apology ok.


End file.
